Do I know you?
by NyxB
Summary: Five strangers meet at High School. They are sure they've never met each other but then why do they seem so familiar toeach other. Are hormones taking over too? Pairing: 15,34.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys… I know I didn't finish work on my other story yet, Fun in Love as yet…. But I had a sudden and intense desire to write a story with them as teens. So here it is. They are all recently decommissioned and well…..read and find out!

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own the KND as yet!

First day as a freshman

Beep Beep! The alarm clock rang. A hand flew out from under the blanket and pressed the snooze button. Then loud snores filled the room.

'Nigel! Wake up honey. You don't want to be late for first day of high school do ya?' called a motherly voice from downstairs.

A voice mumbled something under the blanket and a boy of 13 **(freshmen at high school are 13 aren't they?)** climbed out of bed. His name was Nigel Uno. He was a bald, good-looking boy. He looked around the room and went into the bathroom to get ready for a tiring day of High School.

He changed quickly and ran down. He wore a red turtle-neck sweater, khakhi shorts and hiking boots. A pair of dark shades shielded his blue eyes from the world.

'Are your friends walking with you to school ol' boy?' Questioned a big British man apparently the boy's father.

Nigel was surprised. He didn't remember having friends. Whatever his thoughts were he didn't voice them. He sat down at the table and began to attack his plate of bacon and eggs.

Once he finished he mumbled goodbye to his parents and walked out of the door. He heard his parents call, 'Have a nice day at High School.'

Just as he reached the entrance, a convertible pulled up and a girl, same age as his stepped out of the car. She wore a royal blue tank top and black Capri's. Her hair lay down her shoulders in a wave and she wore a cap. You could see her eyes very well though.

'Bye dad!' she called. 'Bye Abigail. Have a nice day at school with the pens and the papers and the books, oh you know what I mean.' Called back her dad. 'Yeah yeah sure!' she said and turned around grinning.

Nigel was at once struck by how pretty she was. The way her raven hair cascaded down her back, she slim figure, her curves and twists, he smooth chocolate skin , her warm clear brown eyes and her heart-warming smile. He felt the world fall around him. All he saw was that chocolate-color angel.

Abigail, better known as Abby turned to see a handsome boy of her age staring at her. A shocked look came over her face. _He looks damn familiar, _She thought. She decided to introduce herself.

'Hi! I'm Abigail Lincoln. Call Abigail Abby. You are?' That snapped Nigel out of his trance. He seized her extended hand gently and shook it. Then he spoke in his polite British Accent, 'Hi Abby! Name's Nigel. Are you a freshman too?'

'Yup! Abby's a freshman too. What class have you got first and who is your teacher?' 'Me? I have got Math first. Teacher's Miss Lobo.'

They entered the school building talking.

'You're British aren't ya? Abby understood dat from yo accent' 'Yes I'm British. Do you have a British friend to understand the accent so correctly?' 'Well! Abby vaguely remembers something like that. Abby can't remember much of her past' 'No way! You too? I can't remember much of my past either.' 'Definitely weird.'

He found her third-person habit quite familiar. He however didn't voice his thought for fear of offending the African-American. Suddenly they collided into a Boy of their height who looked awfully handsome. He wore his hair in a bowl-cut style which shielded his green eyes. He wore baggy jeans and an orange full sleeve shirt which lay open under a white undershirt. 'Why doncha watch where yo're goin'?' he asked in a tough Australian accent pulling them up. He eyed them carefully, then said, 'Do ah know yo both? Yo'll look awfully familiar to meh.'

Nigel and Abby looked carefully at the boy and nodded. 'You look kinda familiar to Abby too.' She admitted looking dazed. That was the second time she had that feeling. Nigel nodded.

'So, you're name is Abby? Mine's is Wallabee Beatles but you call me that I'll break your bones. Call me Wally. And what's yours?' He asked eyeing the bald boy.

'Nigel' he answered. 'Why don't we meet at lunch break and get to know each other better?' he questioned.

'Ah'm in. See ya mate.' Wally said and walked away. ' Abby too Boss' she said and as she walked away her hand brushed his. The feeling of her chocolate warm hand left him blushing. _Why do I feel like this? _ He mentally slapped himself as he walked away to class himself.

Ok guys. Times out. See you guys later. Please Review.

Take care,

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back with more fluff for the 1/5 and ¾ fans. Do read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. Nope, Nada.

Chapter Two

The bell rang shrilly. A slim, beautiful 12 year old Japanese girl snapped awake. The bell which had rung marked the end of Chemistry. **(A/N- I always fall asleep in Chemistry. My teacher is as boring as the subject.) **She followed the students who toppled out of the class talking. 'Miss Sanban, Can I talk to you for a few moments please?' asked the stern voice of Mrs. Richard. The girl sighed. 'Yes, Of Course Mrs. Rich' ' Miss Sanban, unless you want me to talk to your parents, your going to have to stop your little habit of falling asleep in my class.' She said glaring at the girl in front of her. 'Will do Mrs. Rich. I'll stop falling asleep in your class.' She was very scared of her father and didn't want anyone complaining to him about her. If anyone did she would be grounded for a very long time. 'Dismissed' said the teacher and the girl ran out of the class.

CRASH! She collided into a girl about her age. 'What the heck is wrong with Abby today? She keeps colliding wid people.' Muttered the girl. She got up first and offered her hand to the other girl who was still sitting on the floor looking dazed. 'Abby's awfully sorry. Are you hurt?' The girl looked up at the familiar voice. A large smile spread over her face and she got up and hugged the girl. 'Hai Abbs. Fancy running into you.' Abby was surprised. 'Excuse me! But I don't believe I know you.' 'Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that.' Muttered the girl. 'Anyways. I'm Kuki.' She said extending her hand. Abby shook it. 'Since you already know Abby, no use introducing herself she guesses.' She said smiling at Kuki. Again she had that strange feeling that she knew this girl from somewhere before.

'Ok….spill! How da heck do you know Abby?' The girl smiled. 'I can't tell you. I'm getting de-commissioned tomorrow. I'll forget soon too.' 'De-commissioned from what, where?' 'You won't understand.' 'Why? Look I think you'd better come wid Abby to meet Nigel and Wallabee… oops….Abby means Wally.' 'Will Wally be there too? I'll definitely come.' Kuki said with a glint of happiness in her eyes. Abby smiled slyly, 'Did you just say what Abby thinks you said?' Kuki covered her mouth. 'Oops!' 'Don't worry gurl! Abby thinks you'll be wonderful together. How did you get to know him by the way?' 'Long story Abby. You wouldn't understand. And anyway I'll forget tomorrow too.' 'What? That again? I'm taking you to meet Nigel right now.'

Suddenly a smooth, mellow voice called out, 'You looking for me?' Abby felt butterflies in her stomach on hearing the voice. She turned around taking her own time. Behind her stood Nigel a gentle smile on his face. _He looks cute when he smiles like that _thought Abby._ Whoa! Where did that come from? I just met him. _She smiled. 'Nigel! This is Kuki. Kuki, Nigel. Say hello.' She cooed at them. Kuki laughed and Nigel glared mockingly at her. But his eyes twinkled. _Why the freaking hell, _am_ I feeling this way?_ He thought angry at himself, but he didn't take the smile off his face. Somehow it seemed he would never stop smiling when she was around. 'Hai Numbuh 1! Oopsie.' Kuki said. 'Yeah hey, Numbuh 3' Nigel said and then looked surprised. 'Why did I call you that?' 'Numbuh 5's surprised too.' Abby said. Both of them looked surprised now. There were millions of questions they wanted to ask but thought it would be better to keep shut. Kuki smiled, 'I really and most desperately wish I could solve your problems but…' 'Well then, solve them.' A voice said with an Australian accent that could belong only to Wally. 'Wally….I've missed you.' Kuki blurted out. Then she went red.' I mean…' 'Yeah well…wot do yeh mean?' Wally asked. Was this girly trying to make a move on him? He looked at her suspiciously. 'Do ah know you?' 'I expected that.' Kuki said. 'No matter, I'll forget too.' 'She keeps saying dat. Forget what gurl?' Abby asked slightly annoyed. 'Yeah tell us, Numbuh 3' Wally said and then a weird look came over his face. He like Abby and Nigel kept shut. Nigel had a glazed over look on his face like he was remembering something. Abby stood before him and snapped twice in front of his face. 'Hello? Earth to Nigel.' She said. 'Guys! I feel like I've stood and talked to you like this before. Only an important part of our group is missing.' He said suddenly. Kuki sighed getting the attention of others. 'That would be Hoagie' 'Hoagie? Like in Hoagie Gilligan, the guy in Abby's P.E class? Abby's noticed him. He's kinda heavy-set but cute.' A wave of jealousy spread over Nigel like electricity. He tried to ignore it but couldn't. He felt like he was going to be sick. He turned beck and walked away from there without a second glance back at the other three.

'What's his problem?' Wally asked puzzled. 'I think I know.' Kuki said smiling secretively. 'What is it? Tell Abby.' She said genuinely worried. 'I don't think Nigel would like it if I reveal it. So, sorry.' She said walking away too. Abby started walking away shaking her head. 'Wait! This discussion isn't over yet and it makes no sense to me.' Wally called out desperately. Abby looked back. 'To be continued…' she said grinning. 'It doesn't make sense to any of us.' Wally grinned back. And he too walked back to class.

Abby walked out of home room. It was her last class that day. She began to walk to her locker to put back her books. She passed Nigel's locker and was shocked to see him pined on his locker door by a fat and ugly girl, her red hair in pigtails._ Nigel! He already has a girl friend._ She had just begun kissing him, when Abby dropped her books loudly. She turned around quickly, leaving Nigel who dropped on his knees, gasping for air. 'Just like little old Abby to interrupt my quality time with my Nigie.' The girl said angrily. 'Your Nigie?' Abby couldn't help sneering. 'Abby can see he IS enjoying his quality time with you. Who are you anyway?' She was about to answer when Nigel got up with the support of his locker door and said between gasps, 'I have no idea absolutely. She….she came from somewhere….pined me to my locker….and began kissing me.' He was so angry that he could not speak. 'Who are you anyway?' Abby repeated her question. After Nigel's little speech, the girl was so stunned that she could not speak. Her lip trembled and tears came to her eyes. 'You…you mean, you don't remember me? I'm Lizzie Divine, you're girlfriend.' 'My girlfriend? Pfft! I don't even remember having one. Then again, I may have had one.' He said thoughtfully.

Immediately jealousy took over Abby. 'Weren't we going to meet the others after school?' Nigel nodded. 'Look Lizzie, I'll make a deal with you. I'll go out with you one day, and if I'm comfortable with you, you can be my girlfriend. If not, you've got to stop stalking me. K?' 'Thanx Nigie. Bye.' 'Bye Liz.' Abby was shivering with anger and jealousy mixed. _That freaking little… why am I so bothered? Let Nigel go. I'm not…_ 'You ok Abbs?' asked the boy who she had grown to like so much. 'Yeah Nigie.' She imitated Lizzie's whinny voice. Nigel laughed, 'C'mon, she can't be that bad.' 'Yeah whatever.' Abby said shortly and walked on ahead of him. He stopped thoughtfully. Was she jealous of Lizzie? It seemed a good possibility. A large grin appeared on his face. From a little distance in front of him Abby called, 'Oy Romeo! You coming or what?' Her heavenly voice, as it seemed to him, brought him back to reality. He ran to catch up with her and they walked together to meet the others.

Alright guys…. Thatz about it for now. Thanx for waiting this long for anther update. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ya'll! I'm back! I'm sorry I took such a long time to update and thanks to all my reviewers. Well…then on with the story……

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND….blah blah!

Chapter 3

Nigel and Abby met Wally at the entrance of the school.

'Hey! Where's Kuki?' Nigel questioned. 'Ah thought she would be with you guys.' Wally said indignantly.

Suddenly Abby hushed them and pointed to a limo that had just pulled in front of the huge gates of Gallagher High **(Am I right about the school's name?)** They saw Kuki get in the car and the car pulled away from there. 'Didn't she tell us she'd meet us in here and fill us up on what was going on?' 'Yup! No doubt there.' Nigel assured her. 'Whatever' Wally said. He was about to walk away when Abby called him. 'Wally, you have an ID?' she questioned. 'Yeah, I guess all of us do.' They exchanged ID's and agreed to meet online that day. Wally took the bus and Nigel offered to walk Abby home, since they both lived just a block away from each other. Abby blushed which luckily Nigel didn't notice and accepted.

As they began walking a voice called out to them, 'Abby, can I borrow Nigel for a few moments?' It was Lizzie. Abby began boiling in anger. _ No you can't. He's mine. _She almost slapped herself for thinking that._ What the hell…? I'm falling hard for this cute bald dude, with his sparkly blue eyes and…No Abby Bad thoughts. Focus, Focus!_ Thus battling for control, she turned around with a forced smile one her face hoping Nigel wouldn't want to go. But Nigel had other ideas. _ What if Abby is jealous? I can probably play up to her that way._ He smiled at Lizzie and she ran up to him. 'Abby! I'll catch you later shall I?' She felt tears welling up in her. She controlled them and smiled. 'Alright. Abby'll catch you later then. Have fun.' Every word was forced out of her mouth. She turned and walked away leaving Nigel gasping behind her. He had hoped that perhaps she wouldn't let him go. But she had and now he had to deal with Lizzie. 'What Lizzie?' he asked turning to her frowning. 'You still like her don't you?' she asked sadly. He looked at her surprise written all over his face. 'You did, even when you were in the KND'. Before he could ask any questions, she had left.

That night, Nigel lay in bed puzzling over what Liz said. _What did she mean by I still like her? Meaning I did before? And what is the KND? _ Such thoughts swimming around in his head, he finally fell into a troubled sleep.

Nigel decided to talk to Abby and tell her what Lizzie told him, of course only the part of the KND. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Her father answered the door. 'Hello, Nigel! How's school, with the books and the papers and the pens…Oh you know what I mean.'

Nigel grinned even if he felt surprised Abby's dad knew him. 'Hello Mr. Lincoln. School's fine. Is Abby home?'

'Sure, she's at the back playing basketball.' 'Thanks Mr. Lincoln.'

Nigel ran to the courts behind her house. He entered feeling very nervous. Inside he saw Abby bouncing the ball and scoring, bouncing and scoring, it looked like fun. Just as the ball went in the third time, he called out to her, 'H…Hey Ab...Abby'

Abby was surprised when she heard the voice that usually sent chills down her back. She turned around surprised.

'Hi Nigel! What are you doing here?'

'Um…actually I wanted to talk to you, if that's ok with you I mean…'

'What do yeh mean if it's ok wid Abby? It's fine. Go ahead. What did you want to tell her?'

'Maybe we could go to your room…… I don't want anyone listening in on what we're……' He blushed immediately and said, 'No wait! That came out wrong.'

Abby grinned. 'Its ok, since Abby's knows what you mean. C'mon. Let's go.'

Nigel grinned back. 'Ok!' Abby walked him to her bedroom and told him to wait there while she got something for them to nibble on. Nigel took advantage of her absence to look around her room. It seemed very comfortable. A couch, a T.V, a cupboard and her Queen Size bed were the furniture that adorned her bedroom.

After 15 minutes, Numbuh 5 was back. 'Hey……. Sorry I took that long. Had to elude Abby's sister.' 'Cree……' Numbuh 1 said darkly.

Nigel looked surprised. Abby was stunned. 'Ok….Spill. How didcha know Abby's sis?'

'Um….truth to be told, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Does KND strike a bell?' Nigel said.

' Hmm…mmm. It sounds very familiar, believe me!' Abby was awfully surprised.

'Can you ask your sister if she knows anything about it?' asked Nigel thinking deeply.

Abby shrugged. 'Sure. But I doubt she'll tell us anything even if she knows. She's been acting very secretive ever since I turned thirteen.'

Suddenly a voice shouted from below, 'Abigail, come down. I want to talk to you.'

'That's my sis' Abby said grinning at Nigel. Nigel grinned back and they both ran down.

On the lat stair, Abby tripped and immediately, almost as if Nigel had been doing that all his life, he reached out and caught her.

They stayed in that position for a while, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Very slowly, their faces got closer. Their lips had almost touched, when they heard a gasp from nearby.

They immediately sprang apart, deep blushes staining their cheeks. **( I like torturing you guys! Lol) **' Oo, I always knew you both would get together.' Cree said almost bursting with laughter.

Now Abby and Nigel looked surprised. 'What did you mean by that?' Nigel asked raising his eyebrows.

Cree bit her tongue. 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Gotta run. Bye Abbs' She nodded at Nigel, 'you too Nige' she quickly ran out of the open front door.

'How come it is that everyone in your house already knows me?' Nigel asked baffled. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

Abby shrugged looking dazed.

'Well…we'll figure it out sooner or later, huh?' Nigel said and winking at her, he walked out.

Abby stared after him blushing, and shaking her head she walked back to her room.

Please R&R guys! A satisfied reviewer makes my day!

Love ya guys!

Bye


End file.
